dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Piccolo Daimaō Junior
|Data urodzin = Rok 753 |Zginął = 1. Zabił go Nappa. 2. Gdy Majin Bū wysadził Ziemię. 3. Został zabity przez Freezera, kiedy ów wysadził Ziemię. 4. Umarł wraz z wybuchem Ziemi w GT. |Pochodzenie = Namek |Miejsce zamieszkania = Ziemia |Głos = 1. Hiromi Tsuru (DB#122-DB#132) 2. Toshio Furukawa (DB#133-DBGT#64) |Waga = 116 kg |Wzrost = 2,26 m |Znaczenie imienia = „piccolo daiamaō junior” - „piccolo” to po włosku „mały”, jest to również nazwa stosowana do określenia specyficznego italijskiego fletu, „daiamaō” to z japońskiego „wielki i zły król” bądź „wielki król demonów”, a „junior” to „junior”. |Pokrewieństwa = Katatts (ojciec) Mega Piccolo (dawna forma, w połączeniu z Bogiem) Piccolo Daimaō (poprzednie wcielenie) Ziemski Bóg (dobra połowa) Nail („zasilacz”Piccolo wchłonął Naila, aby zwiększyć swoją siłę.) Son Gohan (uczeń i przyjaciel) Son Gokū (rywal i przyjaciel)}} Nameczanin, niezwykle silny wojownik, członek Wojowników Z, jedna z najważniejszych postaci całej serii. Z wyglądu wysokiej postury zielonoskóry kosmita. Dragon Ball Wykluł się z jaja, które Piccolo Daimaō złożył tuż przed własną śmiercią. Przez długi czas żył jedynie myslą o zemście na Gokū, tym, który pozbawił życia jego ojca .Uczestniczył w Dwudziestym Trzecim Tenka-ichi Budōkai i przegrał z Gokū w finale, choć przyznać należy, iż w pięknym stylu. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Vegeta Saga Jego poglądy na sprawy ziemskie uległy dużej zmianie, gdy pojawił się Saiyanin, Raditz. Był on bratem Goku. Porywa on Gohana i chce aby Goku zabił 100 ludzi w ciągu 1 dnia to wtedy odda mu Gohana. Oczywiście Goku natychmiast poleciał za bratem. Pomimo początkowych oporów młody Piccolo stanął po stronie Wojowników Z i pomógł Son Gokū zabić przeciwnika. Dodatkowo musiał niestety pozbawić życia również Gokū, który unieruchomił ruchy Raditza. Po pozbyciu się złego wojownika i objaśnieniu sytuacji o dwóch następnych Saiyan przyjaciołom Gokū, Piccolo zabrał jego syna, Son Gohana na ostry trening, stając się jego opiekunem, a później przyjacielem. Podczas najazdu na Ziemię Nappy i Vegety, dwóch okrótnych Saiyan, poświęcił nawet za małego Gohana życie. Trenował następnie u Wielkeigo Północnego Kaiō. Freezer Saga Osoroshii Freezer Saga Po dłuższym czasie został przywrócony do życia dzięki nameczańskim Smoczym Kulom. Jeszcze kilkakrotnie ocierał się o śmierć, jednak zawsze udawało mu się jakoś ocaleć.Przechodzi on fuzję z Nailem, co zwiększyło jego szansę pokonania Freezera.Dzięki tej fuzji jego poziom mocy bardzo się podniósł i był w stanie pokonać Freezera w Drugiej Formie.Freezer zwiększa formę o jeden stopień i zamienia się w trzecią formę, która dała już sobię radę z Piccolo.Następnie Freezer przybiera ostatnią, czwartą formę. W tym stadium zabija Vegetę. Dochodzi do świetnej walki między Freezerem a Goku.Kiedy Goku strzelił we Freezera Genki Damą wszyscy myśleli, że tyran zginął.Lecz byli w błędzie,Freezer jednak przeżył atak poczym rani Piccolo, który przyjął atak na siebie, by ratować Goku. Następnie Changeling zabija Krillana, co wywołało gniew Goku i spowodowało przemianę w Super Saiyanina. Goku w tej formie zdołał pokonać Freezera. Cell Saga Mirai no Trunks Saga Na ziemię przylatuję tajemniczy chłopiec Trunks który wyjawia Goku że jest synem Vegety i Bulmy z przyszłości i daje lekarstwo Saiyaninowi, gdyż w przyszłości umarłby na serce.Mówi on również że za trzy lata Ziemię zaatakują Androidy.Goku nie mógł o tym nikomu powiedzieć.Piccolo jako że ma świetny słuch wszystko usłyszał i wyjawił reszcie zespołu Z.Nie powiedział jedynie o rodzicach chłopca.Wszyscy ciężko trenują aby pokonać Androidy. Jinzōningen-tachi Saga Androidy przybywają.Jednego z nich niszczy Vegeta a drugiego poturbował Piccolo.Ten drugi zraniony przez Piccolo aktywuję trzy następne Androidy C16 C 17 i C18. wszystkie dwa razy silniejsze od dwóch poprzednich.Nowe Androidy niszczą aktywującego Dr.Gero.Piccolo i wojownicy Z stają do walki z Androidami. Kanzentai Cell Saga Na Ziemię przybywa potwór z przyszłości Cell.Zabija mnóstwo ludzi i wysysa z nich życiodajną energię.Piccolo scala się z Ziemskim Bogiem aby pokonać Androidy jeszcze niewiedząc że na Ziemii grasuję Cell.Dowiedziawszy się o tym że jak potwór z przyszłości zaabsorbuję dwa androidy C17 i C18 to stanie się najsilniejszą istotą na świecie,Piccolo walczy z Cellem.Mógłby go zabić,lecz Cell używa Taio-Ken i oślepia Nameczanina po czym ucieka.Piccolo chce zniszczyć C17 aby Cell go niezaabsorbował.Piccolo i C17 byli wtedy najsilniejszymi istotami na Świecie dlatego walka toczyła się zacięcie.Nie znamy wyniku walki gdyż przylatuję Cell z nową mocą.Piccolo łączy siły z C17 i razem walczą w obronie Androida.C16 zabiera i krywa C18 gdyż był on dobrym androidem kochającym przyrodę i zwierzęta.Piccolo niestety przegrywa i C17 zostaje zaabsorbowany przez Cella.Następnie Cell w drugiej formie zostaje pokonany przez Vegetę który właśnie wyszedł z komnaty ducha i Czasu.Cell przekonuję Vegetę by dał mu zaabsorbować C18 i wtedy będzie miał godnego przeciwnika.Vegeta wpada w pułapkę i pozwala wrogowi na podniesienie mocy.Trunks z przyszłości jest całkowicie innego zdania i prubuję on powstrzymać Cella,lecz bez skutecznie.Dochodzi do ostatecznej transformacji Cella.Potwór pokonuję Vegetę i walczy z Trunksem USSJ.Pokonuję go z trudem i organizuję turniej w którym,jeśli jeden z uczestników go pokona to nie zniszczy on Ziemii.Goku i Gohan dalej trenują w komnacię.Piccolo czeka tam na swoich dwóch przyjaciół. Cell Game Saga Na turnieju występuję Piccolo i reszta wojowników.Piccolo zobaczył Gohana w formię SSJ i dał mu przebranie podobne do niego.Gohan bardzo się ucieszył z czynu Piccolo.Na Cell Game walczy Goku poczym wycofuję się i daję szanse swojemu synowi Gohanowi.Arena turnieju niszczy się i wszyscy walczą przeciwko Cellowi.Gohan przeistacza się w SSJ2 i staje do walki z Cellem.Cell zmienia się w bombe i chce eksplodować myśląc że woli zginąć niż przegrać.Goku poświęca życie by ratować syna i Ziemię.Cell przeżył własną eksplozję a Goku niestety już nie.Na ziemię Cell powraca z większą mocą.Gohan wystrzeliwuję Kameame-Ha.Cell robi to samo i dochodzi do wielkiej walki na fale.Piccolo i reszta wojowników stara się pomóc Gohanowi.Dzięki właśnie tej pomocy Gohan niszczy Cella i ratuję Ziemię. Dragon Ball GTDragon Ball GT Ginie on raz jeszcze, podczas trwania Sagi Baby'ego, w czasie wybuchu Ziemi, twierdząc, że gdy on zginie, znikną wszystkie ziemskie problemy związane z używaniem Smoczych Kul. Formy, fuzje nameczańskie Piccolo Daimaō Junior thumb|left|Piccolo w jajkuPierwsza forma, jaką przyjął, wtedy jeszcze młody, Nameczanin. Stadium dosyć ciekawe, gdyż z jednej strony jest on samodzielnym wojownikiem o własnym sumieniu i rozumie, a z drugiej dziedziczy wszystkie wspomnienia i nienawiść do Son Gokū po ojcu, Piccolo Daimaō. Można tę formę uznać za „autonomiczną reinkarnację” lub „duchowe przedłużenie bytu”. Niemniej jednak po walce z Gokū na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23 Junior stał się samodzielnie myślącym, i kreującym własny los, bohaterem. Piccolo Takie imię przyjął Junior na początku Dragon Ball Z i tylko nie liczni zwracali się do niego „Piccolo Daimaō”. Dalej uważał się za „złą” i jego marzeniem było podbić świat, lecz pod wpływem Gohana przeszedł wewnętrzną metamorfozę i „złagodniał”. Po wchłonięciu Naila. Jego siła wzrosła wielokrotnie, a charakter, tak, jak zapewniał Nail, nie uległ zmianie. Super Piccolo thumb|left|Piccolo po połączeniu z Bogiem Ziemi.Super PiccoloFuzja nameczańska z Ziemskim Bogiem, była niejako uzupełnieniem brakującego ogniwa. W końcu Piccolo stał się na powrót stuprocentowym Supernameczaninem, można powiedzieć doskonałym nameczańskim wojownikiem i czarodziejem. Wszechmogący całkowicie zanikł, a Piccolo pozostał sobą, z tym że jego moc była znacznie większa od pierwotnej, posiadanej przez Mega Piccolo, a przewyższała nawet poziom SSJ. Po tej fuzji wołano na niego dalej Piccolo (z wyjątkiem Gokū, który prześmiewczo nazwał go „Kamicollo-sama”, co w wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczy „Czcigodny Bożollo”). Ciekawostki *Jak powszechnie wiadomo lud Nameczan dzieli się na dwie grupy: wojowników i znachorów. Czym zajmują się pierwsi nie trzeba tłumaczyć. Natomiast znachorzy specjalizują się w leczeniu i mają różnego rodzaju uzdolnienia magiczne. Piccolo mimo że jest wojownikiem, potrafi też tworzyć stroje i broń za pomocą magii, co jest przywilejem uzdrowicieli. Możliwe iż jest to znamię pochodzenia Katattsa, w Dragon Ballu nie wyjaśniono, czym zajmowały się jego dzieci, o ile jakieś miał, i jakie posiadały cechy szczególne. Nie ma na ich temat zbyt wielu informacji, istnieją jednak podejrzenia, że byli były silniejsze od dzieci Saichōrō, zakładające, że ten ostatni i Katatts byli mniej więcej równi. Inne źródła podają, że umiejętności czarowania, którymi posługuje się Piccolo, to zwykłe przeoczenie ze strony Akiry Toriyamy. Trzecia teza głosi, że Piccolo jako członek rodu Demonów musi posiadać zdolności czarnomagiczne. *Kiedy Gokū pokonuję Piccolo Daimaō, ten drugi wypluwa jajo, z którego następnie wykluwa się Piccolo Daimaō Junior. Ta sytuacja ma miejsce na krótko po Tenka-ichi Budōkai #22, więc do następnego turnieju pozostały zaledwie trzy lata. Te trzy lata pozwalają Piccolo rozwinąć się od poziomu świeżo wyklutego, małego dziecka do postaci dorosłej, wzrostem dorównującej Tenshinhanowi. Po czym, kiedy widzimy Dendego w Sadze Freezera jest jeszcze małym dzieckiem, a w Sadze Majin Bū, gdy od tamtych wydarzeń mija całe 8 lat, mimo znacznego upływu czasu wzrost Dendego nie zmienia się prawie wcale. Ta zagadka nigdy nie zostaje wyjaśniona. Możliwe, że to dlatego, iż Piccolo był wojownikiem a Dende uzdrowicielem albo dlatego, że Piccolo to Supernameczanin * Innym powodem szybkiego wzrostu Piccolo Jr. Może być to iż Jr. jest nameczaninem, ale płynie w nim krew demonów, które wyklute z jaja Piccolo Daimaō dorastały w kilka sekund. *Wiemy, że Piccolo, tak jak inni Nameczanie, ma zdolności do regeneracji własnego ciała. Tajemnicą owiana jest jednak skuteczność i limit odtwarzania poszczególnych członków. O tyle przez pierwszą, znaczną część DB Piccolo odnawia tylko i wyłącznie własne kończyny, nie jest w stanie załatać dziury pozostawionej przez kikōhę, w Sadze Majin Bū jego umiejętności samoleczenia zostają jednak rozszerzone. Zamieniony przez Dābrę w posąg i roztrzaskany na kawałki przez Trunksa, jest zdolny do odtworzenia swojego ciała. Fakt ten tłumaczy sam Nameczanin. Twierdzi, że dopóki jego głowa, a ściślej mózg nie został zniszczony, dopóty może bezproblemowo odbudować resztę ciała. Jest to otyle dziwne, że nigdy przedtem tego nie robił. *Podczas Sagi Cella, w jednym z odcinków, Chichi zmusiła go i Sona do zdania egzaminu na prawo jazdy. Podczas trwania kursu, Piccolo nosił czapkę z napisem „Gokuu”. *Ulubioną postacią Akiry Toriyamy był właśnie PiccoloŹródło?. * Piccolo będąc cały czas w Niebiańskim Pałacu, gdzie później miejsce Kamisama zajął Dende. Był mentorem i mistrzem młodego Ziemskiego Boga, korzystając z doświadczenia i mądrości Kamiego. Był nawet surowy jak ojciec dla Dendiego, kiedy tam ten chciał pomóc w walce, ale sprzeciwił się, mówiąc, że jemu nie wolno opuszczać tego miejsca. Wykazywał też cechy troskliwego brata podejmując poważną i ryzykowną decyzję wyrzucając go stamtąd, kiedy Bubu zamieniał wszystkich w pałacu w czekoladę oraz był szczęśliwy, że Dendiemu udało się przeżyć później z takiej wysokości. Galeria Piccolo1.jpg|Młody Piccolo na swoim pierwszym Tenka-ichi Budōkai Piccolo.jpg|Piccolo w Sadze Saiyan Piccolo w Sadze Saiyan.jpg|Piccolo podczas walk z Nappą i Vegetą PiccoloVsAndroid17..png|Piccolo przed asymilacją z Bogiem Ziemi Asymilacja_2.JPG|Ma-Junior i Bóg podczas asymilacji Denshi Jar Ziemskiego Boga.jpg|Denshi Jar, w którym zamknął Boga imgChara (4).png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) ZdjęcieSłubneGohana&Videl.jpg|Zdjęcie Ślubne Gohana I Videl w Dragon Ball Super chara_img06.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods chara_img041.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” 1962632_284044178425179_914855627_n.jpg|Uścisk Piccola z Małym Goku w Dragon Ball GT Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT & Dragon Ball Movies (4).jpg|Atak Piccolo w DBZ Saga Saiyanin Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT & Dragon Ball Movies (68).png|Piccolo u Kami-sama Przypisy en:Piccolo es:Piccolo de:Piccolo Jr. fr:Piccolo sq:Pikolo nl:Piccolo pt-br:Piccolo id:Piccolo ja:ピッコロ ca:Cor Petit Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fuzje Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Do przerobienia